


Aural Stimulation

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aural Kink, Delayed Orgasm, Edging, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Sex sounds, Voyeurism, is it voyeurism if you're only listening?, jerking off, just jerkin' it, not like sounding, sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: What Julian overheard on RisaCompanion piece toIt's Raining on Risa





	Aural Stimulation

* * *

 Julian hadn’t meant to spy on the two women, but he’d spotted Leeta and Jadzia leaving the sauna for the relaxation room, and by the time he’d caught up and peeked through the door, the two women were already otherwise engaged with each other. He couldn't see well, not without opening the door and alerting them to his presence, and far be it for him to interrupt. 

However, he could  _ hear _ the two women perfectly well, despite the soft padding of the room and the door between them, his augmented hearing picking up each woman’s sighs and moans easily as they casually explored each other. 

_ “I should leave”  _ he thought  _ “and not invade their privacy.”  _ Then Julian heard Leeta ask Jadzia to sit on her face, and suddenly Julian’s cock was quite interested in the proceedings.  _ “Well…we *are* on Risa, and this *is* a public area….”  _ Justification made, Julian’s hand strayed to his cock, palming the interested organ through his garish holiday pants as he leaned back against the wall of the little alcove where the door was hidden away. 

Soon Jadzia was moaning, and Julian could hear her whispered encouragement to Leeta, the slick sounds of her cunt grinding against the other woman’s face. By now he had pushed his pants down his hips, and was stroking himself in time to Jadiza’s moans, bringing himself to the edge and pulling back just before he could come, waiting for Jadzia to crest. When he heard her yelps, he grasped himself at the base of his cock with one hand, still stroking with the other, coming when she did, but holding back his ejactulation. 

Julian could hear the rustling as they readjusted, kissing and grinding against each other, stroking himself to hardness again as he heard Leeta squeal with delight as Jadzia entered her. When he heard her beg for more, a familiar refrain from the young woman, he dared to push the door open just a little so he could see the Trill buried wrist deep in Leeta as the dabo girl rocked a familiar rhythm on her hand. Familiar as he was with his lover’s path to orgasm, Julian was able to time himself to come as Leeta wailed, covering his own moans and gasps as he came hard into his hand. Sagging against the wall, he quickly wiped himself clean on the inside of his pants as he caught his breath. 

When he heard his friends doing the same and making sounds as if to leave and heard Jadzia mention looking for him, he quickly left, heading back to the room to clean up properly. Jadzia was right - best to make the most of their time on Risa while they were hear. Perhaps he and the two ladies could have a quiet evening in...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to play catch up with Kinktobember - there will be 31 fics come hell or high water, but a fic a day isn't always possible. This weekend I'll be out of town for a wedding and won't have my laptop. Unless I manage to write an entire fic on my phone, which...I've got 8 hours total of travel over 2 days. It could happen. We'll see. 
> 
> NB: I almost NEVER spell come or coming as cum or cumming. It's a personal quirk.


End file.
